Boîte à Musique: Music Box
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: Sometimes it's best to take life's pleasantries and tragedies as they come. Sometimes it's best to rely on precious gifts left behind for us. Sometimes it's just best to accept, eventually either pursuing or letting go. Sakura's decision is to just listen. SakuSasuNaru OT3.


Hello. I felt some inspiration today, so I wrote this. Don't ask me why it's like _this_, it just is. Well, enjoy! Oh and of course, copyrights go to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto for creating the characters.

* * *

Boîte à Musique  
_Music Box_

Ting, tang, tang, ting, tang . . . The handle spun as the music reached my ears. The familiar tune made me raise my throbbing head as I stared at the oaken desk sitting idly in the corner of the pastel painted room . . . my room . . . It was so guiltless, sitting there. Shiny glazed wood, golden laid trimmings. I wanted to throw it at the wall. I wanted to tear out its inner gears and step on those till they cracked. I wanted to smash the device into tiny shards with my fist. But I can't.

All because of them. Stupid, stupid boys! And so it sits there, repeating the minute long melody, letting the pegs hit the bars as I rehearse in my mind why I loved the tune so much.

___"__I__ know it's not much, but we thought you might enjoy something simplistic. After all, you know that the two of us aren't very . . ."_

___"__Creative."_

My head collapsed on the bed, and I felt that burning sting again, just behind the corner of my eyes. The stare never left me as I watched the turning handle, the saltiness reaching my lips as I dug my head into the comforter.

It wasn't fair. They had so much life left in them. To be great heroes, or maybe even wonderful husbands and fathers . . . how sad. How cruel.

___"__We promised you something nice. We hope that this is alright. It's the only way we can show you how much we . . ."_

___"__We love you."_

I wish it didn't mean so much. I would destroy it in a heartbeat if it didn't. I honestly would. Even now, as it peacefully dings on, the pain spreads from my heart to the rest of me. Like the warmth of a hug, it envelopes me, but in a darker sense, for there is no peace here.

___"__Yes. Just know that. Keep it close and play it whenever you need us. We made it . . . together . . . so in a way we'll always be with you when you play it, right bastard?"_

___"__Hn."_

It hurts so much, but I can't stop it. Not the pain, not their departure, not the music. I am powerless in all these situations, just as I have always been. Ha, and here I thought things had changed over the years. Guess not.

___"__Why?! Why in the world wouldn't the two of you . . . !"_

___"__Because it would have happened eventually and you're the one who knows that best. Sakura, we never did it to hurt you so . . ."_

___"__Bullshit! You know I could've helped both you and Naruto, Sasuke! Why didn't you come to me?!"_

___"__You __**couldn't**__ Sakura, and that's why we didn't. The Godaime said so herself."_

___"__We just wanted to enjoy being with you without all the worrying and self-loathing." _

My hair sticks to my wet face and I don't bother brushing it away. I suddenly relax onto the bed, releasing the grip I had on the blanket. My energy is slowly draining from me. The fuzziness is starting, that's good. All I have to do is keep waiting.

___"__No! I . . .I . . . I need the both of you! Please don't . . . don't leave . . ."_

___"__Sa . . . Sakura-chan, do you still . . . have it?"_

___"__Ha . . . have what?"_

___"__He means . . . our . . . our gift."_

___"__Wha . . . Of course I do! I play it every night. Why . . . ?"_

The blur in my eyes distorts the colors of the room, and unfortunately makes that goddamn present the center of my focus. I don't bother rubbing my sight organs because I know it won't do any good. Besides, just a bit longer and I will fall asleep. The world will be dead to me, and I can dream of them.

___"__Remember us in your dreams, 'kay Princess?"_

___"__Naruto . . ."_

___"__Sakura, go to sleep. We'll both be here when you wake, I promise. The dobe will even wake up when he gets up, I'm sure."_

___"__Sasuke . . ."_

___"__Sleep, Sakura-chan."_

Ting, tang, tang, ting, tang. It's started all over again. I can hear it fainter now, but I know its playing. The soothing dings, the gentle melody that they both sang for me . . . I suppose that's why I love it so much. It's something special they made for me, together . . .

___"__Can you do me a favor before I do?"_

___"__Hmm?"_

___"__Play it for me?"_

___"__. . . Sure."_

_I_ don't have much control left of my waning energy, but I put forth an effort and stretch my hands out. I touch smooth ivory and sun-kissed silk, just what I was looking for. I grip both in my weary fingers and lay there, staring at the mixed and blurred item on my desk. I know it's still ringing and it finally hits that key note just as I close my eyes.

___"__I love you Sakura, Sasuke."_

___"__Love you too Naruto, Sakura."_

___"__I love the both of you. Goodnight."_

And it's funny, but I don't hear it anymore.Their haunting voices, their beating hearts, their subtle grunts and personal noises. Or their beautiful, horrible, pain-inducing, love-inspiring gift. Their show of love in a physical form.

_Their_ Music Box.


End file.
